Expectations
by Cathamaria
Summary: Post AC195, Lady Une and Treize deathficsuicide... need I say more? Very short, lacking a thorough plot... sorry.


**Expectations**

_Post AC195, Lady Une and Treize deathfic/suicide... need I say more? Very short, lacking a thorough plot... sorry._

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

----------

"You have to tell her, Treize," a slightly annoyed Zechs told his old friend. He had been shocked when Treize showed up at his door step, and so too had Noin, but he knew that Treize would manage to survive anything. He had escaped death after fighting the Chinese Gundam pilot. But that was of no issue now. Zechs's only thought was Lady Une—Anna. Treize hadn't told her.

"Tell her what?" Treize snapped. "The whole world thinks I'm dead, and she believes it. She's created a new life for herself, and all of the sudden, I pop out of nowhere claiming that I had survived and was living under a false identity on some distant colony. What would she think of me then?" He continued more softly. "She's built herself a new life, Zechs, and I have no right to expect her to come back to me. I have caused her enough pain already. Maybe it's better I stay out of her life..." He put his glass down, as if to end the entire discussion.

"For God's sake, Treize!" Zechs lost his temper as Noin walked into the room, but she, being a woman of good sense, quickly backed out. "It will kill her! God knows where she is right now! We haven't spoken to her since..." He trailed off, trying to remember the last time he and Noin had visited their friend. Treize was about to protest again, but Zechs turned to face him again and whispered desolately, "You don't want to lose her, do you?"

Treize looked away. "Where does she live?" he asked quietly. Zechs smiled somewhat contentedly at Noin, who had re-entered the room, their address book in hand, which she then gave to Treize.

That was how he had gotten himself into this. Or at least, that's what he could remember as he was walking up the driveway of her house. It was a rather small home compared to the estates he used to live in, but it was quaint and cozy looking, with flower gardens completely surrounding it. The scent of freshly bloomed roses filled the air.

Nervously, he approached the door, and drawing in a deep breath, he reached out and rang the bell. Once. Twice. A third. No one answered. He rang a final time, but no one was home.

"Go back and check again," Zechs told Treize the evening he returned from where Lady lived. And he left the next morning.

Again, he approached her door, and rang the bell. Maybe it was broken, he thought, and knocked instead. Harder. Louder. But there was no answer. His gaze skimmed the surroundings; her car was parked in the driveway, but there was no sign of life in the house. Not a light, nor the noise of a running appliance. With a sigh, he turned away and began to walk down the street.

"If you're looking for Anna, no one knows where she is," a soft voice said from behind him. It was Rhea, one of Lady's neighbors. "Usually, in weather like this, she'd be outside gardening, but no one has seen her leave or go anywhere for days. We're all worried, but I know she's around here somewhere." Treize smiled wearily at the young woman, but his mind was somewhere else.

A disturbing thought hit him like a half-ton of bricks, and it could have sent him staggering. "No," he told himself. "Never." But after Rhea left him, he decided to go back to Anna's home. "I don't care if this is illegal, as long as I find out what's going on," he muttered, as he pulled open a basement window and slipped into her house.

There was a creepy atmosphere in the house, one Treize did not like. It was much too quiet, too dark and dismal, too deathly. "Lady?" he called as he ascended a flight of stairs to the second level of her house. "Anna, are you home?" There was a hallway, with three doors on either side, and the one at the end on the left was Anna's room. Treize couldn't understand how he knew this; he just did. "Anna?" he called softly, reaching for the door. He jiggled the handle, but it was locked. There was a small table near the door, and on it, a folded piece of paper.

"To whoever discovers this one last twist of fate, I assure this was no accident. I cannot continue to live a life that does not belong to me. Anna."

He read it, his strong hand trembling as he set the paper down. Behind it was a small bottle. Sleeping pills. The contents were half-empty. Again, the dread, the fear, struck him so hard he could have fallen back, and in panic, he kicked down the door, expecting the worst. "LADY!"

The room was dark, and musty... Silenced like he were beyond the graveyard. "No," he whispered, but it was true. There she lay, peacefully, on her canopy bed, her lips curved into a gentle, yet melancholy smile. The sound of her breathing was missing, and there was no movement within the room. Had she poisoned herself? "Anna?" Treize whispered, approaching her carefully. She did not stir. "Anna!" he said again, louder, but she did not answer, and, fighting to keep his panic at bay, he went to shake her awake. But her eyes did not open; and they never would. "Lady...why?" he whispered pleadingly.

He stepped back into the shadows, leaving the room for only a moment to do the one thing he felt was left undone. Then, when he returned, he lay down beside her, closing his eyes. What else could be expected?

----------

A/N: Nope, don't remember when I wrote it, and I don't want to... Pretty short, but to the point, ne? The title was pretty tacky and the whole thing could have been written better but I've suddenly lost my muse for Gundam Wing fanfiction... and now I'm writing a lot more CCS.

RxR. Thanx!! ;;;

Cat


End file.
